


Lucifer

by captainderp



Series: Hell-o [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ENJOY IT, Poetry, WHY IS ALL OF MY STUFF POETRY?, yessss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainderp/pseuds/captainderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to Michael, from Lucifer.  Poetry.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer

Lucifer  
How do you talk  
about the worst moment of your life?  
Thousands of years, thousands of moments  
With that one  
being the definition of your character.

Brother—  
for I have no fear in calling you such—  
I won’t talk about it to you.  
You know that story all too well, don’t you?  
The story of the little brother  
who worshipped his Father,  
who trusted you.

I hold no hatred for you,  
I could never loathe you,  
I will never cast you down  
for seemingly wrong acts  
when in reality they’re righteous.  
I am not the brother you were  
and I will never be  
the weak soldier you still are.

Hellfire is nothing  
when held to the pain  
caused by that sequence of events.  
Ripping my wings to shreds  
and casting me to the depths  
of a pit made just for me.

Wasn’t it sweet of Father  
to think of such a thing?


End file.
